El Diablo podrá vestirse de Prada
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "El pelo suelto, ondulado, cayéndola por los hombros. La tez rojiza, caliente. Los ojos cerrados, disfrutando a ciegas del placer que la otorgaba en esos instantes. Definitivamente, el Diablo no podía resistirse a aquel Ángel"
1. Chapter 1

Toda la redacción de la revista comenzó a correr como loca por los pasillos, colocando prendas, artículos y fotografías a gusto de la exigente Miranda Priestly: Zapatos de suela plana fuera, por muy cómodos que resultasen, modelos que no fueran de su agrado, escondidos en lo más hondo de los armarios con el fin de retirarlos de su vista.

Andrea Sachs se sentó en su escritorio con total tranquilidad, pese a todo el jaleo. Emily aún no había llegado, algo ciertamente inusual. Seguramente habría recibido algún recado de última hora y estaría corriendo, bolsas en mano, por la ciudad. Andy solo pudo pensar en el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el asfalto, de aquí para allá, mientras sus párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco.

¡Clack, clack, clack!

El abrigo de piel y el bolso de Miranda golpeando contra su mesa la hicieron volver en sí, consiguiendo que diera un respingo. Casi en el acto e intentando reprimir una sonrisa, murmuró un leve buenos días que le fue correspondido de fingida mala gana.

-Necesito ese par de vestidos de Oscar de la Renta- imperó, antes de traspasar las puertas de su despacho. La sequedad y neutralidad de su tono de voz era ya característica.

Al minuto necesario para tomar el recado apuntándolo en cualquier hoja, el teléfono de Sachs comenzó a sonar. Ya ni siquiera miraba la pantalla, sabía de sobra quién era. No en vano, aquella llamada se había convertido en una especie de tradición a su llegada.

-Esto es un asco –comentó de mala gana. Andrea se levantó y se colocó contra su mesa, apoyada frente a la cristalera que daba acceso a la sala donde, en esos momentos, Miranda estaba reprimiendo una mueca de repulsión. Por suerte, no hacia su persona- creo que en este mundo solo te libras tú de ser lo más falso y lo más plástico que haya recorrido las pasarelas…o bueno, haya escrito sobre ellas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo por los cristales. Miranda volteó de golpe su silla, dándola la espalda. Emily ya había llegado.

-Estoy, que no es poco –se aclaró la voz- Con total sinceridad, hoy no tengo absolutamente ganas de nada en lo referente a la revista. Pero me apetecería un café ¿Desayunaste?

Cruzó los dedos interiormente a la espera de la respuesta, mientras fingía revisar un par de fotografías.

-No. Iré ahora mismo, señorita Priestly –intentó no sonar forzada y que su tono de voz fuese tan sumiso como el de cualquiera en ese edificio.

-En el Starbucks. Cogeré el coche–colgó de golpe y volvió a dar la vuelta al asiento, pudiendo ver de antemano la sonrisa estúpida que lucía el rostro de Andrea en esos instantes. Pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo en absoluto de sonreír dulcemente, a pesar de querer devolverla el gesto. Hacer cualquier cosa de forma tierna no era muy del estilo de la redactora jefe de Runway. Aquella reputación de mujer fría que ella misma se había forjado a veces la volvía loca.

-No te levantes nunca de tu asiento, solo eso. No habrá pasado tiempo desde que te lo advertí ¿Eh? –ahí estaba Emily, rompiendo el encanto.

* * *

-Pensé que lo tomaríamos allí–comentó cuando, al entrar en el coche, Priestly la recibió con un par de cafés y un muffin de arándanos.

-Decidí arriesgarme. Desayunaremos de camino al hotel, tengo algo para ti- a pesar de estar con ella, mantenía ese tono frío. Parecía algo automático.

Andy alargó el brazo, tomando la mano de Miranda entre la suya. Priestly apenas reaccionó, a pesar de que llevaban un par de meses juntas aun la costaba demostrar cariño, no era algo que la saliera solo.

A parte, debía cuidar su imagen frente a la prensa y una relación con una empleada traería de cabeza a quisquillosos de todas partes. Todos aquellos buitres que la rondaban no debían darse cuenta de que la mujer, fría como el hielo a la que fingidamente veneraban, estaba empezando a volverse blanda.

En el fondo, lo que dijesen de ella la importaba entre menos y nada. No era dada a sentirse herida por malos comentarios hacia su persona. Pero no quería arruinar la vida de Andrea. Debían ser recatadas y a pesar de que ello no era plato de buen gusto, más para la joven, no tenían más remedio.

-Come, el viaje es corto y espero que hayas terminado tu desayuno para entonces –apretó con suavidad la fina mano de la joven entre la suya, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía con más fuerza, la rompería.

-Me gustaría que tomases algo también ¿Quieres? –tomó un pedazo del dulce y lo acercó a los labios de la mayor, que solo supo fruncirlos en señal de negación.

-Cierto, cierto…las tallas treinta y cuatro –murmuró con sorna antes de tomar el primer bocado.


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de estar medio adormecida, necesitó de un par de leves llamadas de atención para espabilarse por parte de Priestly. Estaba demasiado a gusto, la piel de su abrigo era en exceso cálida mas parecía que se había aferrado a ella como un niño agarra un peluche. No quería enfrentarse al frío de la calle, aunque solo fuese por unos segundos, sin embargo, decidió que enterrarse en la vestimenta de la mayor no sería una buena idea si no quería parecer infantil.

-Arriba te dejaré descansar lo que quieras, lo prometo –abrió la puerta del coche, consiguiendo que Andy emitiera una especie de quejido al notar el viento frío de golpe contra su rostro. Se levantó súbitamente y con torpeza, aun medio adormilada. La siguió dentro.

No parecía un hotel en exceso ostentoso, tampoco tenía demasiado bullicio dentro. Lucía como un lugar discreto al que la gente con dinero podía escaparse de vez en cuando o al menos eso aparentaba.

Miranda se acercó al mostrador y sin ni siquiera mencionar palabra, la llave de la habitación le fue entregada. Andy solo podía pensar en que o en verdad imponía o todo esto había sido preparado con antelación. A pesar de ser muy obvio, a veces dudaba seriamente del poder que la mayor podía ejercer en la gente.

La habitación no estaba adornada en exceso y no era lujosa en absoluto, más bien recatada. Tenía una cama de matrimonio situada en el centro, con unas colchas color miel a juego con las paredes y la moqueta. Las sábanas, sin embargo, eran de un blanco impoluto y resaltaban por encima de todo.  
Una mesa y una silla de madera situadas frente a la ventana, de lo más simples, terminaban de darle el punto de sencillez a la habitación

-¿Estás cansada? Puedes dormir un rato, si quieres. No se lo diré a tu jefa –Andrea levantó la mirada, sorprendida ¿Miranda estaba intentando bromear?

-¿Qué es eso que tienes para mí? –preguntó, exponiendo su curiosidad sin tapujo alguno. Se acercó a la mayor y se deshizo despacio de su abrigo, desabrochándolo y deslizándolo por sus hombros. No pudo si no morderse el labio de impaciencia cuando comprobó la transparencia de la blusa que había debajo.

-Tengo una tarde contigo- respondió, contraatacando con las mismas armas, desabrochando también el abrigo de la joven, aunque con reparo. Quería ir despacio, disfrutar de la menor cuanto la fuera posible y sin necesidad de prisas. Además, cada vez con Sachs se la antojaba como la primera.

Andy tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Miranda y lo atrajo contra el suyo, besándola con cautela, esperando el momento propicio para aumentar la intensidad si Priestly lo permitía y así fue.  
Tomándola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia ella y continuó con aquel juego, entreabriendo los labios, dejando pleno acceso a la menor para aventurarse en su boca.

A pesar de que Sachs hacía lo posible por volver el beso algo apasionado, Priestly no la daba pie a ello. Ralentizaba sus movimientos, desquiciándola. Siempre tenía que llevar el control hiciese lo que hiciese y en ese momento no iba a ser menos.

Decidida a no dejarse hacer por esa vez, Andy aventuró las caricias bajo la ropa, por el vientre de Miranda, disfrutando del contraste de sus frías manos con la tibia piel de la mayor.

Priestly emitió una especie de quejido ante el tacto, a pesar de ello, Sachs continuó subiendo más y más hasta dar de lleno con el sujetador de encaje negro que minutos antes había divisado entre transparencias. La blusa decidió no entorpecer más y acabó adornando el suelo.

-¿Qué pasará con la revista si me regalas la tarde? –preguntó, sin cesar en el intento de dejar sin ropa a Miranda. Tanteó su espalda, en busca del broche de aquella maldita prenda.

-Nos entretuvimos en una visita, solo eso –Priestly también quiso disfrutar de la desnudez de la contraria, por lo que comenzó a deslizar lentamente la cremallera de su vestido- Te sienta bien, es un diseño bastante simple pero de igual modo- añadió, refiriéndose a la prenda - me agrada elegir tu vestimenta de vez en cuando, debería hacerlo más a menudo.

El vestido de la menor cayó a sus pies, volviéndose un montón grisáceo de tela en el suelo. En esos momentos, a ninguna de las dos les importaba el estado de sus ropas.

-Ignoraba que lo habías elegido tú –susurró, mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello y comenzaba a morder y succionar lentamente cada trozo de piel expuesta. Era una zona delicada y sabía cuánto hacía perder el control a la mayor. Lentamente, deslizó la punta de la lengua de forma ascendente hasta tener el lóbulo de la oreja a su alcance. Sentía como Miranda estaba perdiendo poco a poco la estabilidad, como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y más a la vez que sus mejillas tornaban rojas poco a poco.

Decidida a no dejarla caer, la guió entre besos a la cama y ya allí pudo sin dificultad deshacerse de la falda de tubo negra que no hacía más que molestar. El sujetador de encaje, de igual manera, terminó siendo parte de la habitación.

-Y-yo acostumbro a elegir gran parte –no puedo evitar que aquel rotundo gemido escapara de entre sus labios- del vestuario que te es dado -intentó que su voz sonara firme, a pesar de aquel sensual sonido que profirió segundos antes, mas no lo consiguió. Que Sachs estuviera jugueteando con su lengua en zonas altamente delicadas de su pecho no era en absoluto una gran ayuda.

La joven tanteó sobre la única prenda que vestía Miranda, comprobando el efecto que sus caricias, besos y lamidas podían provocar en ella. Acarició sobre la tela y en el acto, la espalda de la mayor se arqueó, presionando inconscientemente contra su mano, buscando más contacto.

-No creas que…te dejaré seguir así por mucho tiempo –inquirió, tomando entre sus manos la cadera de Andy, pegándola contra aquella humedad. Aquel gemido entre dientes consiguió que la sangre la hirviese de excitación de tal manera que cualquier indicio de cordura hiciera el amago de desaparecer.

-M-miranda- tomó ente los dientes sus labios, mordiéndolos pícaramente casi sin quererlo, incitando a la mayor a continuar con aquello. Aunque tampoco es que fuera a pensárselo demasiado.

El pelo suelto, ondulado, cayéndola por los hombros. La tez rojiza, caliente. Los ojos cerrados, disfrutando a ciegas del placer que la otorgaba en esos instantes.

Definitivamente, el Diablo no podía resistirse a aquel Ángel.

-Si sigues viéndote tan bien, me plantearé seriamente si regalarte la noche- murmuró, como si a pesar de estar solas en la habitación fuese una confidencia entre ambas. 


End file.
